


I Need No Words To Make You See.

by flubber2kool



Series: Flubber's JWP 2014 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are two halves of a whole. They need no words to make each other understand that. They just seem to know. This is proved when an incident in a warehouse leaves Sherlock thinking he has lost John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need No Words To Make You See.

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written for JWP #4 Walt Whitman poem 
> 
> Words! book-words! what are you?  
> Words no more, for hearken and see,  
> My song is there in the open air—and I must sing,  
> With the banner and pennant a-flapping
> 
> The usual disclaimers apply also including the work of Walt Whitman. This is for fun.

There was no warning when the floor gave way beneath them. john heard Sherlock call out his mane but the air was so full of dust and debris that he couldn't find the voice to answer. As the dust settled he knew he couldn't go back the way he'd come but he could try and get out of the door that he had seen behind him, hoping that there was another way out. Because if he couldn't, God knows that would happen to him. 

Slowly he turned round and edged his way to the the door. Turning the door knob he gave it an experimental shove. The door opened and was able to make his way through. The door opened and he was able to make his way through. It was hard to see in the half light of the corridor but he managed to find his way to the some stairs and out of the back of the building. 

At the front of the building Sherlock paced the ground. He was worried. Right now he had no idea if John was alive or dead. He felt like a part of him was missing. He wouldn't be the same without John and he knew it. As he made a move to go back in to the warehouse. As he did so, he felt and arm on his shoulder. It was Greg Lestrade.

"Sherlock you can't go back in there. It's too dangerous." 

As he was about to say something a familiar figure came towards him. It was John. Without uttering another word he rushed towards John his Bellstaff floating out behind him. Taking John in his arms he looked at him. John smiled at him and the two men embraced. They said nothing. They didn't need to. All that mattered was that they were back together. Two halves of a whole.


End file.
